


Out of Time

by marquis1305



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Compliant, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mild Language, Morse Code, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader-Insert, Sorcerers, World War II Nurse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquis1305/pseuds/marquis1305
Summary: After the final battle with Thanos, Bucky finds himself struggling. Trying to fit in with the Avengers without Steve, trying to maintain a life out of the shadows, trying to stop himself from spiraling back into darkness. And then, the team finds a woman encased in ice, buried beneath a castle. Maybe it was just that he remembered his own time in Cryo, maybe it was the way she was so obviously outside of her own time, maybe it was just because she was beautiful… But something about this woman drew him to her.And Bucky needed to find out why.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanicFOB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/gifts).



There once was a legend, long since lost to the ages, of a woman born of Winter and Time. It was said that she was cursed by her lineage with agelessness, doomed to walk the earth frozen in time. That to meet her touch was to be lost to ice and stone so long as she lived. Many warriors had dared to challenge this Sorceress, thinking to break the spell and set free those lost to her. Few returned, and those that did were broken of heart and spirit. As lost as their companions. The legend continues to say that only her heart’s chosen could bear her touch. A warrior, strong of heart and mind, who found his way to her side time and again; drawn to her upon hearing the story of this sorceress told in each lifetime, no matter how much time had passed. Their soul’s bound in magic and desire. 

But the legend has long since faded. The sorceress long since forgotten. And her story left untold. 

How now will he find her?


	2. Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PanicFOB's 25 days of Christmas fic challenge.

“We’re picking up a lot of energy readings.” 

Bucky sighed, wiping a hand over his face before leaning over to see what exactly Rhodey was talking about. It had been difficult to keep the Avengers going after the final battle with Thanos. Even more difficult now that Steve was gone. 

For Bucky at least. 

“We’re gettin’ pop ups like this three times a week, how’s this one any different.” Sam jerked his chin towards the map, arms crossed over his chest. 

Maybe Bucky wasn’t the only one having a hard time coming to terms. 

Rhodey glanced up between the two of them before sighing, reaching a hand to point at the location. “This isn’t some city that’s dealing with a surge of power. And it’s definitely not some punk kid trying to make up for lost time with his pranks. That right there, that’s a castle in the middle of scotland. Satellite imaging is picking up nothing but a ruin, but it’s lighting up brighter than a christmas tree on the scanner.”

Bucky frowned, looking closer at the map. Letting out a soft huff. “That’s Buchanan Castle… Got turned into a hospital during the war.” He ignored the prickling of his skin that meant both men were looking at him with interest. “Lots of men were brought there. But I was never close enough to have been there. Just remember reading some reports offhand, made me smirk because of the name.”

“You just… remember off hand reports?” Rhodey raised a brow before shaking his head. 

“And this coming from the guy who can’t remember who he is half the time.” Sam smirked playfully, bumping his shoulder to Bucky’s. Making Bucky roll his eyes. 

“Don’t have to remember that, to remember that I kicked your ass.”

“Whatever you say, Barnes.” Sam snickered once more, then nodded to the screen. “Alright, so what’s got a pile of rubble that is probably more than a little haunted going off like that Rhodes?”

“Honestly… I have no idea. It’s sending off power surges like crazy. But there’s nothing there. Literally. Just rubble.” Rhodey knotted his brow before looking up to the other two. “Think we need to call in a strike?”

Bucky wet his lips before shaking his head. “No… No, me and bird brains can handle this. Everyone is still licking their wounds. But get Shuri on call. If it’s technical, she’ll be our best option.”

Rhodey gave a signal nod. 

Bucky gave an apologetic smile to Sam when he caught his wry smile. 

“Hey, I might be the one with the shield now, but we’re a team Barnes. And that means if you know weirdly specific shit about haunted castles that are surprisingly older than you, you get to take point.”

Snorted, Bucky pushed away from the table. “Whatever you say, bird brain.”

“Alright asshole, get geared up, we’ll take the big bird for the drop.”

* * *

Bucky met him at the Quinjet exactly an hour later, both of them in their gear. It felt odd to be in something so similar to what he had worn during the war. 

At the same time, it felt like coming home. 

Nodding to Sam before they climbed aboard, a pilot setting their destination while the two took their seats. “So, any idea of what to expect?”   
  
“Don’t have a clue, we’re going in blind here.” Sam turned his gaze to the front, and Bucky knew him well enough by now to know what was weighing on him. 

“You’re not him.” 

Sam’s gaze jerked back to Bucky immediately, it was the first time either of them had brought him up since the funeral. 

“That Punk would drop in without a parachute and just find a way to make things work. Idiot that he was.” Bucky turned his gaze down to his hands. Watching as his fingers twisted and fidgeted. Swallowing past the lump in his throat. Though he managed to let out a huffed laugh. “Never thought twice when it came down to it. Took all the stupid with him…”

Sam remained quiet, watching Bucky closely. Then offering a softer smile when Bucky finally met his gaze. “You’re an idiot too, don’t get me wrong. But you’re also the type of man to take a parachute. That’s why he left you the shield. You’re some of the best parts of him, but smarter, more experienced…”

“You talk about me like I’m an old man, old man.” Sam’s lips turned up in a wry smile before offering Bucky a solemn nod. “But I appreciate the pep talk.”

“That’s me, smooth with the words.” Bucky chuckled. Letting them both fall into a comfortable silence. Considering how different it was compared to that first car ride together. When the only thing that they had had in common was Steve, and their joined job of trying to protect the punk. 

He didn’t realize when he had let his guard down around Sam, but he knew that he was the better for it. Better for being able to work beside the man who had taken up his best friend’s shield. Better for being able to help support him. 

In a way, Bucky thought it was healing. 

It was that thought that lingered as he started to doze. 

Even two years ago, the thought of relaxing enough around other people to let his guard down enough to do so would have been impossible. Maybe Steve had gotten something right after all. 

He hadn’t realized how much time had passed when a hand clapped to his shoulder, startling him out of the dreams, hands flexing in an attempt to keep from reaching for the knife at his belt. 

“Redwing is doing recon. We’re hovering above the landing sight for now.” Sam spoke quickly, reading whatever information was being fed across the red lens of his goggles. Taking a seat beside Bucky. “Nothing on the surface so far. And still no source for the power spike. Rhodey?”

“Comms are live. We’re not picking up any interference, which is, to put it plainly, weird. A spike like this should make it almost a dead spot.”

“Unless it’s trying to communicate with something.” Bucky spoke softly. His gaze gliding over the floor by his feet. Trying to work out the possibilities. 

“You mean, like a signal being sent out? But what would use an electrical spike for that?” Rhodey questioned softly. Sam turning his gaze to the Soldier. 

“We live in a time where there are actual Asgardian Gods and men who can wield magic. Are we able to rule it out?” Bucky shrugged. “Don’t know why I feel like it’s a message, just do.”

Sam nodded. “Alright, Rhodey, see if we can analyze the spikes. Or if there are any other sorts of waves that we can pick up. If this is a message, I really want to be sure that it’s not warning us that we’re about to go all Independence day again.”

Bucky frowned sharply, his gaze twitching to Sam.

“Hell man, have you watched any of the movies I suggested to you?”

“Can you two figure out your movie night dates later… We’re picking something up… It’s… It’s morse code.” Rhodey sounded almost impressed. Or maybe it was afraid. “I wasn’t taught this, sending you the data.”

“I can read it. Sam?”

“What, am I supposed to just make a sound or something?” Sam baulked, incredulous at the prospect.

Bucky grit his teeth. “Tap it out against the floor or something. Or just say dot and dash. And I need a piece of paper.” Pushing himself to stand and heading for the front. He exchanged a few words with the pilot that led to him taking his seat beside Sam once more, armed with a notepad and pen. “Alright. Start now.”

Sam started to tap out the morse code against the wall, carefully reading the spikes and drops to translate. Letting Bucky scribble each note as he did. The signal repeating over and over through the energy spikes that Rhodey was picking up. 

“--. . .-. -- .- -. ... / .- .-. . / -.-. --- -- .. -. --. .-.-.- / ... - --- .--. .-.-.- / .--. .-. --- - . -.-. - .. -. --. / - .... . / .... --- ... .--. .. - .- .-.. .-.-.- / ... - --- .--. .-.-.- / ... . -. -.. / -- . -. .-.-.- / ... - --- .--. .-.-.- / ... --- ... .-.-.- / ... - --- .--. .-.-.-” 

“It was a call for help…” Bucky let the pen fall to the floor as he stared at it. “But… There were never any bombings there. The germans never hit it… It was a place where prisoners of war were taken as well as our soldiers.”

“Hey… you alright?” Sam leaned closer, concern written quickly over his face before glancing down to the translation that Bucky had written beneath the morse code.

“Germans are coming. Stop. Protecting the hospital. Stop. Send Men. Stop. SOS. Stop.”

“Maybe they managed to keep it from being bombed?”

Bucky shook his head. “There wasn’t any anti-aircraft positioned there. They would have been sitting ducks…”

* * *

The two of them dropped to the ground. Each fingering their guns, sweeping forward from the quinjet to head towards the castle. Bucky turned his gaze up to it, looking at the way that it had crumbled, covered in moss and other growth. Something in his chest squeezing tight at the thought of what it might have looked like filled with the wounded and nurses. Barely coming back to his senses when Sam pressed past him. 

“Nothing yet. Seems like the readings are coming from below.” The bird brain said softly, apparently feeling the same sort of reverence for the place that Bucky was. 

“Guess we better find a way d-” Bucky grunted out the last word as he felt the floor crumble around him, scrambling as he fell to try finding a grip on the loose stones. Sam diving to his knees beside the other and clasping tightly to Bucky’s arm with both hands. 

“I think you found it.” Groaning as he helped tug Bucky back onto solid ground inch by inch. “What the hell do they feed you?” 

Bucky grit his teeth to bite back the remark he wanted to make. Instead turning on his knees to glance down at the hole that had just opened up. “Gimme your flashlight.”

“Use your own.” 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky nodded to the dark space before them. “Bit hard to do that.” Sam rolled his own eyes in turn before handing over the flashlight. Both peering in at what was exposed. Sweeping the light to try getting any sense of what might be hidden beneath. 

“Oh look, more moss.” 

“Fuck’s sake, Bird Brain, can you keep your beak shut for five minutes?” Bucky snarled, undoing the straps of his harness, carefully unclipping each section from the others before he was tying the ends together. 

“So… boy scouts?” Sam was grinning playfully once more, already taking up the slack to tie to the nearest mound that looked like it wouldn’t fall apart on them. Testing the pull while Bucky tossed the makeshift rope down into the hole. 

“Don’t even start. Keep in contact.”

Sam nodded, taking hold of the rope to help brace it as Bucky began his descent, the flashlight gripped between his teeth to keep both hands free, sweeping it back and forth in the hopes of actually finding whatever it was they were looking for. 

But so far all he could see down here was mist. 

Landing lightly on his feet, Bucky reached for one of the fallen guns. Switching the flashlight to his nondominant hand. “Doing an initial sweep. Nothing yet.”

There was something disconcerting about the mist. The way that it seemed to roll out from the opposite end of the room. Or how thick it was considering there wasn’t any sign of a source of water. Bucky frowned to himself, glancing over his shoulder to check his bearings before continuing forward. 

It was colder down here, cold enough to bring a chill to even Bucky’s skin, something he wasn’t used to with the serum burning through his veins. And it seemed to only get colder with each step. The mist taking on an almost unnatural glow. 

Bucky felt himself drawn further, his steps coming without thought, his attention focused inexorably ahead. The further away from the surface, the harder it was to ignore the pull. By the time he reached the end of the space, he was hardly aware of anything beyond the need to find the source. The coms nothing more than a mild buzz in his ears. 

He gasped softly at the sight. Soft pulses of light coming from within what appeared to be a coffin made of ice, the frost grown so thick he couldn’t see what, or who, was inside. He could have sworn that he saw  **snowflakes** flurrying just beneath frost, dancing in time. The pulses matched the energy spikes that Rhodey had found, matched the morse code warning about the germans. 

His hand moved of its own accord, wiping a clean streak across the top of the coffin. Leaning forward until he could make out a face. His breath catching at the sight, heart stopping in his chest. 

And then your eyes opened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This project is where my current focus is going to be until the end of the holiday season. Most of my other fics are going to be on pause or a little more sporadic than usual. 
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoys! And I look forward to any feedback that I might be getting <3


	3. Decorating the Tree

One thing was certain, they were in no way moving this coffin until they had a better understanding of what was inside. 

Bucky had immediately suggested calling Shuri, while Rhodey had been the one to suggest calling in Dr. Strange. Sam was holding out against hope that Thor would show up, despite the fact that he had gone off with the Guardians of the Galaxy. 

Turns out that only Bucky and Rhodey had gotten their wishes. A second quinjet coming to drop off Shuri, while Doctor Strange would be teleporting in shortly. Sam and Bucky sharing worried glances with each other while they waited, both unwilling to move too far away from the coffin, if only to be certain that it wouldn’t vanish and make them look like idiots the minute they turned around. 

The quiet quinjet engines signalled the arrival of the Wakadan princess, Shuri climbing easily down the ladder that had been staged by the crew that Sam had brought with them. Work lights beaming through the previously hidden chamber, though the mist remained, giving it an almost ethereal effect.

“You white boys always come up with the most interesting things. But is this truly what it takes to get you around for a visit, brother?” She tsked at Bucky with a laugh, enveloping her adopted brother in a warm hug before coming to stand before the coffin, lifting her arm to bring up the Kimoyo beads. Letting them scan over it. “She is alive!”

“It’s ancient magic.” Dr. Strange responded in his deep timbre. Stepping through a newly summoned portal, a book covered in nordic runes in one hand. “And powerful. Not something I would expect in a location like this…”

“I think we could pick up on that from the fact that she’s not exactly in cryo, doc.” Sam raised a brow while nodding to the coffin. “What we need to know is who, and why she was putting out a signal about germans in an old world war two hospital.”

Bucky frowned further, drifting to the side of the coffin opposite Shuri. Wiping his hand to clear away the fog once more, your eyes closed as though he had only imagined them being open. “She’s wearing a nurses uniform… Still has blood on it. Likely was stationed there at the hospital. Got.. caught up in whatever this is?”   
  
“No.” Strange countered once more, summoning the casting circles to his hands, waving one across the coffin. “This is being powered by her own spirit. She’s maintaining the spell… It is similar to that of Loki from Asgard in signature. Though unless she shares his Jotunheim inheritance, I am uncertain as to how.”   
  
“Great, so we gonna have another Asgardian show down?” Sam sneered slightly. “Or do you think this one is a little less psychotic?”

“I think the only way we are going to know, is if we wake her. So rather than talking yourselves in circles, how about we get a move on.” Shuri rolled her eyes at the men. Tapping along the purple screen before her. Then lowering her bracelet to tap against the coffin, a soft hiss indicating the cracking of the seal. Each of the others twitching with varying degrees of subtlety. Making Shuri roll her eyes once more. “She may take some time to wake-”   
  
Your gaze snaps open almost immediately. 

* * *

You look to the owner of the voice that had managed to break the seal on your spell. Watching her as you pushed aside the lid of your coffin. Carefully sitting up, only to hiss in pain. Hands fluttering over the wound at your side, the reason you had cast the spell to begin with, to buy you time. 

But how much time had you lost?

A hand at your shoulder broke the train of thought, following it to its owner, and… 

“Gwaine!” 

* * *

The girl threw herself at him before he had a chance to react, wrapping his arms instinctively about her to keep her from falling over. Bucky felt the softness of her lips press to his, stiffening in surprise, unable to react further until the kiss had been broken. 

“Gwaine, I hadn’t thought I would see you again!” She gave a soft sob and was suddenly burying her face to his shoulder, Bucky looking up to the others in an absolute panic. Starting to tremble softly in her hold. His discomfort more than obvious to everyone in the room but the ice girl.

Sam gave a subtle cough. “Pardon, ma’am, I think you might be a bit mistaken. Not sure who this Gwaine is, but-”

“Ser Gwaine, of Camelot. He was a knight of the round table.” Rhodey made his way into the chamber, taking the metal ladder slowly, raising a brow at the scene but cocking a grin. 

“Yeah, definitely not Barnes then.” Sam sniggered softly, though still watching the pair of them. “But I doubt that’s what she would mean anyways…”

“You might be surprised.” Strange hummed, watching the girl curiously. Thumbing over the cover of the book. “But I believe that this is a discussion better held in a more comfortable setting.”

Bucky swallowed tightly, nodding to the sorcerer. Gently grabbing hold of her shoulders to pull her away. “Hey doll, we’re gonna get you somewhere safe, alright? Just need you to trust us awhile.”

“I would trust you to my dying breath.”

* * *

You had meant what you said, and yet… 

Something was different this time. He had seemed surprised to see you. His eyes were that of a stranger, however kind, there was no trust there. Gwaine… No… Barnes, they had called him… This was not the man that you had left behind, the man you had searched for once more. As you always did. 

This was not the man that found you again and again over the span of a hundred lifetimes. Something had changed.

Their sorcerer, Doctor Strange, had introduced himself gently to you. Explained that he would be creating a portal for you to travel through. As though you would have no idea what he meant. Of course, you kept this thought to yourself, these were strange people in a strange time, and none of them knew whom exactly they were dealing with. 

It was not their fault that they did not show the proper deference. 

He took you to their home. Well, some of them lived here. You could already tell which did not. The young princess, the sorcerer, neither of them had left any imprint upon this place. The group seemed willing to let you lounge in their living room as they drifted off to another room. Likely to speak about you. A pine tree placed in the center surrounded by couches on each side, the tree near to ten feet tall, and bare still of any decorations. 

The sight of it made you frown gently to yourself. Stepping closer to brush your fingers along the branches. 

“We haven’t quite caught the spirit yet… But Sam said that even putting it up is a start.”

You jumped slightly with the sudden voice. Quickly turning to find it’s owner beside you. Your heart twisting with a yearning ache at the mere sight of him. “A shame… A tree this beautiful should not go bare.”

“If you decide to stick around, and if the other’s end up agreeing that you aren’t a threat, maybe you can help to decorate it, Snowflake.”

“Snowflake?”

“Well, you haven’t exactly given us a name, Doll.” Bucky chuckled as he looked down to you. His gaze warm, but still without recognition. 

“I have had many names… But… I believe that Snowflake might be fitting.” Smiling softly to him before reaching out to touch the pine needles once more. A soft frost beginning to cover the tree. 

“I think that might be counterintuitive.” His lips quirk up in a smirk, even as a soft sense of awe settles over his features. 

“My magic will not harm it. As matter of fact, it will help to preserve the tree. This one will not fade, as so many others do.” Your expression drops, along with the pit in your stomach. Turning your gaze to the now glittering tree. 

“Some things are meant to fade.” Your reverie is broken by the gentle sadness of his tone. Turning your attention to him once more to study his features. The lines of his face, a lifetime etched into a single expression. 

“Perhaps… but there are some things that are not meant to be lost to time.”

“Like you?” His gaze meets yours once more. A burning curiosity hidden within the ice blue. 

“I am no longer as sure as I was once.” You answer truthfully. Though you know that it does not answer the question that he was really asking. “But I can only hope that time will tell.”

“Well… Come on, let’s find you something other than that uniform. Then Shuri can check over your wound. After that, we can see about  **decorating the tree** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I got some pretty bad news regarding my grandmother. I am going to try keeping this up on one per day, but at this point I make no promises.
> 
> You can always reach out to me via comment, or you can follow me on @marquiswrites or @marquis1305. I would love to hear what everyone is thinking about the story so far. <3


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize a million times over how long it has taken to get this chapter out. With everything going on lately, I have been fighting with having no energy and very little motivation. I promise that I am absolutely continuing this series to completion. Thank you everyone for being understanding

The cup of liquid warmth helped to fight the chill of your hands. Each sip a small taste of home and happiness. Something you had become infinitely fond of during your time in the world before the war had come to your home in Scotland.

Your gaze dancing over the group as they talked. Though perhaps quietly argued was a better way of putting it. It reminded you so much of what had once been. Sighing softly at what had been lost to you before clearing your throat. “If you have questions, I will answer what I can. Otherwise, I might just retire to my chambers.”

“You’re not going anywhere until I finish patching up this wound.” Shuri said from behind you, reminding you once more of the tickling sensation at your back. “You look like you took a rocket through your kidney.”

“It was a machine gun, actually. Several rounds hit me at once.” You hum thoughtfully at the memory.

“About that.” The sorcerer turned his gaze to you, though your own moved to rest on the Eye of Agamotto. His eyes narrowing sharply. “If you try to touch it, I can promise you will not enjoy the consequences.”

You laugh lightly at that. Lifting the cup of Hot Chocolate to your lips once more. Sipping softly and reveling in its comfort. “I wouldn’t dare. My mother was not worthy to be it’s bearer, and I know I am certainly not.”

He paused at that, looking to the others.

“Alright, ma’am, this is the part where you tell us who you are, and why exactly we found you sitting on ice.” The man you assumed was their leader crossed his arms, coming to stand in front of you.

“If you hurt my patient, Sam, I will end you.” Shuri spoke up behind you. You could feel the weight of her glare even without looking.

“Not gonna hurt her, just need some answers.”

You tilt your head slightly. Watching him. “Ask, and I will provide.”

“You were pulsing a signal, energy signals-”

“Magic. A cry for help.” You interject a moment. “For any other sorcerers or sorceresses that might have been able to hear the call.”

The bearer of the Eye hummed. Though keeping his thoughts to himself.

The others exchanged glances, you waited with another sip of the hot chocolate. Taking note of the slight film across the hot chocolate and frowning to yourself. “If it eases your concerns, I had not expected to wake again so soon. My times between waking have been growing longer and longer.” Your gaze flicking to meet ice blue, wondering if he had any idea of the significance of that.

Barnes frowned slightly before nodding. “You stopped them from firing on the hospital then?”

“What else would I have done? I had helped those men to heal, held their hands through surgeries, whispered gentle words of encouragement as they begged to die.” You dropped your gaze from his at last. “I did not do such things just to allow the germans to bomb us.”

“And… you just expect us to leave it at that?” Their leader scoffed as he raised his brow to you. Growing subtly more tense. Perhaps he had faced such magic before, though no others that you knew bore the same curse. “I’m more curious what you mean about time between waking… This isn’t the first time you’ve been iced?”

“I said that you may ask.” A wry smile finding your lips once more. “Upon becoming injured, my magic took control. To give me time to heal, or at least time enough for another sorcerer to find me. It is rare that I fall to such measures, but in times of dire need, it is instinct.”

“I would say, next time, go to the surgeons.” The roll of eyes was almost audible in the princess’ voice.

“It does not quite work that way, your highness-”

“Never call me that again.”

“Then perhaps proper introductions are in order?” Doctor Strange stepped forward, resting a hand on the leader’s shoulder. Pulling him back slightly. “I had introduced myself to you earlier.”

“I recall. Stephan Stranger, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, you carry a heavy title, and a heavier burden.” You dipped your head to him once more. “You may call me Snowflake, I have no other name that you might recognize.” Gaze darting to Barnes for a moment before turning back to Strange.

“Snowflake? As you wish, my lady.” Dipping his head to you in return. You could tell he was being more formal than his nature would usually allow. You appreciated the gesture, if you were being honest. Especially in comparison to the man beside him. “This is Sam Wilson, also known as Falcon.”

Sam nodded sharply to you, distrust still written over his features.

“The man who had helped to pull you from the ice is James Barnes.” Stephan next waved his hand to your knight.

“I prefer Bucky.” The half smile he had bestowed upon you earlier found his face once more. Gaze lingering on yours before he was dropping it suddenly.

“Bucky then.” You offer him a small smile, ignoring the aching tug of your heart to him.

“Shuri is the one currently healing you, as she has mentioned.”

“So long as you don’t call me highness, we’re good.” You managed a soft laugh at that, glancing over your shoulder to include her in a warmer, more genuine smile.

“I thank you, Shuri, for your care. You are better than most surgeons I have met.” Strange coughed slightly at that. His title was doctor, you would have to let him know later that you meant no offense to his profession, though it was likely his profession no longer, considering his title.

“James Rhodes, also known as Rhodey, or War Machine, is back in the control room. You shall see him wander in here eventually I am sure.”

“It is a pleasure to meet each of you.” You dipped your head once more, lifting it to meet each gaze, aside from Shuri behind you. “And I thank you for helping to free me. I know that you likely have more questions… But, for now, may I rest?”

Sam looked to the others, waiting for a sign of confirmation before he was sighing. “Yeah. You’ll need it, even with everything Shuri has managed.”

  
“Must be some sort of miracle, a patient that actually listens.” She pulled away from behind you, making shooing motions at the boys. “Come on then, before she changes her minds after dealing with each of you.”

  
You couldn’t help but smile once more as they were practically chased from the room. Finishing the cocoa and setting the cup onto the table beside your cot. Then letting out a slow breath. Perhaps things had not changed as much as you had thought.


	5. Sleigh Ride

“Hey...Doll... I had an idea.”

You blink slowly awake, frowning before turning your gaze up to where Bucky had pulled a chair to sit at the side of the cot you were resting in. Had he been there all night? No, certainly not, everyone had left after Shuri had dismissed them. 

“You awake yet, Doll?” He raised a brow, obviously amused at your sluggish morning reactions. Half lounging in the chair. 

“No, not entirely… But what was your idea? And why would it require waking me after her h- after Shuri demanded that I rest?” You yawn softly, pushing yourself to sitting. The ache along your side now more of a subtle throb. Barely noticeable if you didn’t move too much. Resting a hand over it to help numb the pain with just a touch of chill. Keeping your gaze to his face while awaiting an answer.

“Because it’s actually evening time, you’ve slept over a day. Guess your time on the ice wasn’t rest enough.” He chuckles softly, eyes crinkling up at the edges with his smile. “And it snowed this morning. I have a surprise in mind, something that might help you feel a little less out of time.”

“Oh.” You blink in surprise, mouth forming a small ‘o’ before pressing your lips together to try disguising the emotion. 

“Shuri left some clothes out for you, not sure they suit the occasion, but we can grab you a jacket or something on the way.” Bucky stands from the seat, watching you for a moment before he was winking. “Promise it’ll be worth the mystery.”

“You say to the woman you know almost nothing about.” You quip back in return, quietly grateful for the camaraderie that he was offering you. 

“Well, I’m hoping that this will give us a chance.” You’re surprised once more, to see the honest vulnerability hidden behind his smile. He was reaching out, as he had before with the tree. The tree you still hadn’t gotten around to decorating with him. Something that made your cheeks warm with the realization. 

“Very well, I suppose that I don’t exactly have other plans keeping me.” Nodding to him before glancing to the blanket draped over you. “But you’ll have to leave the room for me to change.”

“Of course, Snowflake.” Bucky smirked, dipping his head to you before striding almost eagerly across the room. Shutting the door tight behind him. Biting at your lip before sighing, and standing. Taking a glance to the clothing that Shuri had left on the table, all signs of your hot chocolate gone from the day before. 

Your own brow raising for a moment as you lifted the shirt she had laid out. “Fashion has certainly progressed in the last century.” Shaking your head before you were carefully managing yourself into the outfit. At least it was a little reminiscent of things you had worn before, and she had managed to get the size decently correct, if not perfect. This was always the one thing that threw you the most upon waking, how difficult it was to adjust to the styles and expectations of a new age. 

Usually you had more time to adjust.

Usually you had Gwaine, or at least your mother. And now, you were set adrift. Trying to stem the sudden wave of melancholy. Pressing the palms of your hands to your eyes. Taking a few deep breaths before you were stepping out to meet Bucky in the hall. 

The sheer surprise that lit up his face as he let his gaze drift over you was definitely worth the contraptions you were wearing. “Well?”

“I think you’ll fit in just fine, Doll. Though I have to admit, was feeling a little nostalgic at the sight of the uniform.” He huffed a forced chuckled, barely managing to breath it out. Making you pause for a moment. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain it when we get where we’re going. For now, let’s see about getting you that coat, can’t have you freezing while you’re on my arm.” Bucky held out his arm as he spoke, making you smile once more as you accepted. Hooking your hand over his bicep. 

* * *

To say that his nerves were on edge would be an understatement. He barely knew you, knew less than nothing about you. 

But you were from his time, however strange you seemed… almost ethereal at times, Bucky knew that he you were something that could ease the hole that Steve had left in his life. Maybe you didn’t share the same history, not in the same way, but it was something.

And Bucky was the first to admit that he was likely desperate.

Sam had agreed to let you out of the base as long as you had an escort, and that Bucky was likely the most capable of handling any strangeness a time traveling witch might have. 

Sam’s words, not his. 

Strange was already back at his townhouse, doing research on who and what you might be. Shuri was taking the medical readouts to Banner. They weren’t just going to accept you with open arms. But Bucky wasn’t just going to let them lock you up like a science experiment either. That was one experience he hoped to never have in common with anyone. Ever. 

And so here you were, your hand still on his arm as you strolled down the path towards your surprise. Sam had recommended the joint, said that he had taken a few dates here before. 

Not that that is what this was. 

Definitely not. 

Just a way to reminisce about a lost time for you both. Away from the constant noise of the city. Glancing down to you, where you were tucked into a spare coat of his, your gaze drifting across the snow. Expression soft, with the smallest of smiles tugging up the edges of your lips in a way that made a larger one plaster onto his own face. 

“So, are you ever going to tell me what this surprise is?”

Bucky chuckled. “We’re almost there. Promise.” 

You sighed softly, with the slightest shake of your head. Another chuckle left his lips in response. “For someone stuck in the ice that long, you sure are impatient.”

“Perhaps only because I know how valuable time is.” You quipped in return, meeting his gaze. Making him all the more aware of that gentle tug at the edge of his conscious whenever you two met eye to eye. Bucky suddenly felt his mouth run dry before he was covering it with a quick smile. Nodding towards the curve in the bend. 

A horse drawn sleigh waiting just at the far edge of the path. 

To say that the sudden brilliance of your smile was worth the cost was an understatement. He watched as you pulled away from him, rushing to the horse, pausing just next to it to exchange a few words with the driver before petting the horse’s neck and muzzle. 

“A  **sleigh ride** … Bucky… This…” There was a certain breathless reverence to your voice as you turned your head just enough to speak to him, a quiet radiance about you that was worlds away from the sardonic amusement, or desperate eagerness, that you had exuded thus far. It made his chest tighten in a way he hadn’t felt in years. 

“Come on doll, we have the whole evening to ourselves. Booked it out.” Bucky held out his hand for yours. Smiling gently as you took it, and helping you up into the sleigh. Watching as you settled the blanket across your lap. Then hopping up beside you. Raising a brow as you lifted the edge of the blanket to invite him closer. “Tonight, don’t worry about anything other than enjoying yourself. The others will be quick to jump with more questions later, but for now… the night is beautiful, and I can’t complain about sharing it with a beautiful dame.”

“Thank you.. I… Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so understanding. I am starting to build up steam again with these chapters so they should be coming out quicker as we go. 
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment and say hello, I love interacting! Also feel free to follow on tumblr @marquis1305 and @marquiswrites for more content or just to say hi!


	6. Gift Shopping

The unexpected show of chivalry and thoughtfulness had done wonders to calm your current worries. Though now more than ever you were certain that he was unaware of the connection between you, which was worrisome. You could see it in his gaze that some part of his soul recognized yours, but to force that connection was disastrous.

You had learned that lesson the hard way during your time in france during the revolution. Bloody mess that the entire thing had been. 

Sighing softly to yourself as you lingered in the room that you had been assigned. The room was too empty, too blank after so many years of the chambers that you had grown used to. Even your room at the hospital had quickly begun to feel more like home. The one thing that hurt most about the curse of your blood, always having to start over.

You sighed once more, tapping a finger against your cheek as you considered the room. Trying to figure out what exactly you wanted to do with it when a knock came to your door. “You may enter.”

Sam, much to your surprise, opened the door gently, peeking his head in. “I was about to head out, get some shopping done. Much as this place has, it isn’t exactly a mall. I was threatened with bodily harm by at least two others if I didn’t invite you to join.”

You blinked for a moment before offering him a gracious smile. “Thank you for the invitation, if you truly do not mind, I would be glad for the chance. However…”

“Don’t worry about the cash, I’ve got you covered.” He shrugged, but once again you found your expectations shifting unexpectedly. 

“Oh… Why thank you.” You dip your head before turning to the bed, grabbing the coat that Bucky had left with you the eve before. 

“Can’t exactly have you just rummaging about for clothes hoping that they’ll fit. Be rude of us all if we didn’t at least get you set up for the new century.” He huffed a soft laugh, then jerked his head towards the hall, opening the door further for you. 

Slipping your arms into the coat, you follow beside him, allowing him to shut the door behind you. Walking in silence down to the garage, though it was by no means uncomfortable. Matter of fact, it was almost quite companionable. 

Watching him for a moment as he led you to a rather subdued car, in comparison to the others. 

  
“Mind if I tag along?”

You turn your head to find the one that they had called Rhodey, who had been there upon your waking, but apparently busy elsewise, walking down the stairs as well. 

Sam raised a brow but chuckled. “Yeah, we’ll make a whole thing of it. Let you get in some time with Snowflake too.”

Rhodey reared back his head in sudden confusion, brow knitting. Then glancing to you. “You know, that’s a bullshit name.”

“My other’s would confuse you even more.” You smile coyly and slip into the back passenger seat as Sam opens the door for you. 

“Alright now I got to know what that means…” Rhodey grumbled, taking the front passenger as Sam slipped into the driver seat. 

“She’s been saying shit like this since we defrosted her. And I thought the cap was hard to read at times.” Sam chuckled, glancing to you from the rearview mirror, offering a teasing smile. “Half the time she sounds like she’s spewing Tolkein.”

“Who?”

“Oh no.” Rhodey heaved a great sigh before breaking out into laughter. “It’s this all over again. Alright, cap had to have left his list of things to figure out, we need to start mass producing that if these situations are going to keep cropping up.”

“Honestly, that’s probably a good idea. I know Barnes has an easier time keeping up with things, but it’ll be easier than re-explaining these things every time we get a time capsule.”

“Gentleman, as much as I appreciate the fact that you are taking an interest in me, I’d like to remind you both that I can freeze you with a touch.” Smiling rather prettily and batting your eyes at that while settling into the seat. Turning your gaze to the window to watch as the facility grounds passed by. “So please, let us not talk as though I am not entirely present.”

Then both snorted a laugh at that. The tension that had been present as an ongoing undercurrent all but dissipating.

“Alright, how about this then… We can do a bit of  **gift shopping** , and we can just chat. Then we can head back to the facility for an evening of drinks. Make it a bit less like an interrogation, and more like a party.” Sam offered, extending an olive branch. 

You turned your smile back to him. “Agreed, but only if you assist me in purchasing gifts for the others. It would be rude not to join in the season.” Watching as he dipped his head. 

* * *

You tried not to stare too much at the sheer amount of stores that were laid out before you. Each like a vendor stall, full of their own unique product, offered in amounts that were almost unbelievable if it weren’t for the fact that it was right there in front of you. 

You were glad for the fact that Rhodey and Sam were posted at either side of you, helping to part the crowds before you were lost among the throng. As well as to give you some sort of protection from the curious glares. 

It was still a touch too obvious that you didn’t belong. 

There was a part of you that knew you should be used to it by now, it was like this whenever you were pulled away from the Isle. There was another part that wondered if you would ever learn to blend in with such large leaps in society after so long apart. 

Sam had paused the group without your noticing, pressing a hand to your elbow. “Just take a breath. It’s not usually this bad. And we’ve got your back.”

“Can always go to one of the smaller retail stores if you need.” Rhodey added on, watching you with an understanding concern behind his smile.

You swallow before shaking your head. “No. I must learn. It is no different than- I will become used to it.”

“See, that right there. One of the things I wanted to talk about.” Sam huffed a chuckle while starting to lead you forward once more, Rhodey sticking to your side. Others giving him a wider berth with a single look to the contraption upon his legs. Something that made you frown. 

Sam led you to one of the smaller stores, a variety of scents assaulting you all at once. Lifting a hand to cough into before you were smiling brightly. “An apothecary!”

Sam and Rhodey exchange a quick glance before looking to you once more. Letting you swarm into the store. Bringing perfumes and soaps to your nose and breathing deeply. Suddenly realizing that you were looking for a specific scent. 

One that matched the coat around your shoulders. “When I was younger, much younger, the apothecary was one of my favorite places to visit. It always reminded me of my mother.” 

“You’ve mentioned her a few times, who is she?” Sam spoke more softly, keeping his voice down to avoid attracting attention from anyone around you. “Not that I’m assuming I’ll know the name, but I figure Mama’s are always a good place to start… well, usually.”

You turn a knowing smile to him, lips curling up with amusement. “Oh I rather think you would have heard of her. Most people have after all. I know that much.”

“What, Florence Nightingale have a secret kid while none of us were looking?” Sam quirked his head, sarcasm almost dripping from his tone. Rhodey quiet beside him, weighing what you were saying, as if trying to judge the truth of it. 

“Of course not,” you hum for a moment. Lifting another bar of soap to your nose to take a breath. Smiling as it rings true, and reaching for a small pack of them, your first present of the season. “I am the second daughter of Morgana le Fey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this development! Feel free to drop a comment or reach out to me on tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites


	7. Christmas Cocktails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had me stuttering over how to move the story forward again without giving absolutely everything away. It honestly had me stumped for the longest time. But we are plucking along.

They assumed you were crazy of course. 

The daughter of a figure of their legends. Something must have happened while you were under the ice, brain damage or something of the like. There was a reason you usually talked around such questions. An inherent danger to honesty.

But you had also known that their benevolence would only extend so far without answers. Especially Sam and their sorcerer. 

Of course, it was most likely for him to understand, when it came time to talk about it in truth. You had agreed to an evening with the entire group, talking, opening up about yourself. It was a foolish hope to believe that there might be camaraderie, as much as you quietly prayed for it. 

It would be lonely as you waited for the years to pass. For another life. Another chance. 

The chatting turned to gentler things. With you asking about various things that had changed while you were under. Cars and telephones specifically had come rather far in terms of humans. And their music was foreign and familiar all at once. Some melodies drifting through the air as you shopped. Sam helping you pick out a few items for the others, graciously paying, though he said that each of them had an account set aside that was almost inexhaustible. 

Rhodey was quieter, but his quips often made you laugh, easing the mood for each of you as the day passed. His often dry humor a neat match to Sam’s eye rolling and snorts of laughter. Sam was still wary about you, but he was warm, welcoming. 

You wondered what had hurt him so thoroughly to craft him into someone so kind.

Upon your return to the compound, you found that the team had gone the full mile in regards to this party idea Sam had produced. Obviously they had contacted the others somehow, likely by the texting that Rhodey had attempted to explain to you. 

Still sounded like sorcery if they asked you. 

Music played through the lounge room, a mixture of songs that you recognized from before you went under the ice, and things that were foreign but put a buzz through your body. Making you want to sway to the rhythm. 

Sam slid past you and behind the bar. “Alright  **Christmas Cocktails** coming right up, tis the season.”

Shuri waved a hand while plopping down onto the couch. “As I am neither legally allowed to drink in your country, nor interested in making myself an idiot. I will happily catalogue all the idiocy from right here.” Lifting her phone to start taking pictures and recording. 

You laughed brightly before accepting an extremely bright red drink from Sam. Sipping at it and humming. “This is amazing.”

“Just a little recipe from back home.” Sam winked, then moved to grab a more archaic bottle from the top shelf. “And for our resident super soldier, courtesy of Thor. He’ll be flying in within the next few days, says he wants to learn more about our mystery girl here.” 

Bucky accepted the bottle, pouring himself a dram. “I’d be surprised if everyone didn’t decide to stop by for a visit or two.” 

“If Loki had not passed in the fight, I would say that he were likely to be of use.” Strange accepted the glass of scotch from Sam, sipping at it while looking to you. “You are rather a conundrum.”

“Yes. I am that indeed. Among other things.” A smile playing coyly at the edge of your lips. 

  
“She also says that she’s the daughter of Morrigan Le Fey… Like from the old stories about Arthur and Camelot.” Rhodey took the stool beside you. His own drink matching the sorcerers. 

“It would explain a great many things.” Strange dipped his head slightly, then hummed to himself. “Specifically why she seemed to recognize you as Ser Gawain, Barnes.”

Bucky huffed at that, shaking his head. “Think Lancelot was the name some dames used to tease me with now and then. Not Gawain.” Offering a wry laugh, though you could tell that it was laced with something more. 

“Lancelot was an idiot.” You turn your gaze to your drink for a moment, gazing down at it from beneath lowered lids. “Pure of heart, certainly, brave beyond measure. But an absolute idiot at times. Much as Arther loved him before the betrayal.”

Then all stared at you in silence for a moment. 

“Alright girl, you’ve got to be pulling our legs. You could have read that in any story book abou them.” Sam scoffed, sipping at his beer. “I mean, history is full of stories about Arthur and the knights of the round table.”

Meeting his gaze, you roll your eyes. “Technically I was born after the fall of the round table. Though in Avalon, time means little. Many of the knights joined us there. After my birth, I was given to the Tuatha de Danaan, and their druid followers. It was they who taught me to wield the magic of my blood.”

“Tuatha de Danaan… A race of gods, much like those of Asgard, believed to have made their home on the isle of Avalon.” Stephen informed the others, nodding to himself with a frown. “But then… why would your magic be so similar to Asgardians?”

You raise a brow to him. “There was once a tale of a woman born of winter and time…” Trying not to glance to Bucky, to ignore what reaction he might have to the old tale. It had been so long since you had heard it properly. “Whose touch would freeze even the bravest and boldest of warriors… But who was cursed to walk forever unchanged.”

Each of them shared glances once more. Suspicion growing as a heavy blanket over the mood.

Then came the familiar voice, asking an all too familiar question. “That wasn’t your first time in the ice, was it?”

“No… No it wasn’t.” You turned in your seat to meet his steel blue gaze. Watching him as he searched your face for any sign of a lie that did not exist. “I have lived a hundred lifetimes. Traveled through a thousand universes. And I always return to the ice when it is time. Such is the curse that I live with. That I have always lived with. My mother explained it to me once, but honestly, the explanation was a bit beyond even my understanding.”

Bucky nodded, frowning to himself before his expression was softening. “Damn doll, and I thought I had had it rough. Stronger than I gave you credit for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate any feedback, or even just dropping by to say hello. You can always follow me on tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites as well <3


	8. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot more easy going, something a little fun in the midst of all our mystery. Is there an actual plot? Who knows. But it sure is sweet finding it along the way.

The rest of the evening progressed in a rather similar manner, though with you learning the stories of the others as they each gave themselves time to process what it was that you had explained. Sam and Rhodey opened up about their time in the military. Bucky talked about life before the war. Shuri went on about the new discoveries that Wakanda continued to share with the world. Stephan spoke about the new students that had come to study under his order. 

Apparently knowing the literal gods of Asgard and a Sorcerer Supreme gave you a bit more leeway that you had originally been expecting. Which was something of a comfort, if you were going to be honest. A worry easing from your chest.

Sam had immediately turned from cautious to open and welcoming, more so than even when you had been at the mall together. Going into the story of how he and Bucky had been taken out by a boy of only sixteen with the ability to climb walls and throw webs from his hands. Passing out drinks freely. 

Bucky groaned with the story, then turned around to tell about the first time Sam and he had crossed paths. You caught the edge that the story put, however amusing it was to think of a man they claimed was called a ghost just openly throwing about bombs and cars. 

Shuri laughing brightly from the couch behind everyone. “You should have seen him with the goats..”

“Quiet little sister before I tell them abou-”

“Don’t you dare.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Bringing another round of laughter from the group. Each clinking their drinks together in some sort of victory against the young genius. Your cheeks almost hurting from how brightly you had been smiling through it all. 

“Alright, alright… but I have one question for our Ice Queen here.” Shuri nodded to you. Still recording everything on her phone. “The ice powers, are they on demand? Like Thor? Or is that just an exaggeration? Because even Thor’s abilities can be quantified by-”

“No.” Rhodey waved a hand. “I fly around in a giant metal suit that shoots rockets and laser beams, we are not going into the magic versus science conversation.” Shaking his head with a heavy sigh. “I’ve already heard enough about this to last me a lifetime.”

You laugh softly with that. “All science can be marked as magic, and all magic is just science that cannot yet be explained.”

“Magic is just science that we haven’t explained yet.” Stephen dropped in as if quoting something. Though you didn’t recognize it, the sentiment coming from an actual sorcerer brought another smile to your lips. 

“Yes. However, my magic is simple. I maintain the ability to create ice, whether with a touch or a gesture.” Turning your gaze to the living room, concentrating on it for a moment before sweeping your arm in a wide arc. Creating a thick layer of ice across the floor’s surface. 

“Hey! Not cool! How are we going to mop that up later…” Sam pouted before heaving a sigh, Shuri giving a delighted squeal. Jumping down from the couch to slide across the surface with her sneakers, almost falling in the process. Barely managing to catch herself by grapping to one of the floor lamps. One arm windmilling about to help her balance. 

“Okay, you can stay. And then we are going to get my brother here. I will not be the only one embarrassed.”

“I am glad to meet your approval. And I can help to banish it later Sam.” You hop down from the barstool, blinking through the sudden wave of dizziness, the drinks hitting you all at once. Then a hand at your elbow helped to steady you, knowing that it belonged to Bucky even before you turned your gaze to meet his. 

“Well, we gonna waste this?” Raising a brow down to you, before nodding towards the ice. “It’s here, might as well enjoy the private **ice skating** session.” 

“I’m calling it a night. Not going to risk breaking my back, again.” Rhodey waved to the group, dipping his head to you as he left the rest of you to the impromptu ice skating.    
  
You kneeled down by everyone’s shoes as all but Stephen lined up, creating a quick blade on the bottom. Shuri taking off almost immediately on the ice, only to fall onto her rear with a soft oof. “Right.. Never done this before.”

“I’ve got you kid.” Sam glided easily onto the ice, picking up Shuri and helping her find her balance. 

“Come on, Doll.” Bucky offered you his hand, curling his fingers to yours as you made lazy laps around the furniture. Falling into a steady rhythm side by side as the buzz of the liquor slowly burned off with the activity. The both of you steering well clear from the Wakandan Princess and the Falcon as they navigated the room like a pair of fresh born fawns. 

A part of you wondered when Bucky had learned to skate, pulling you along in circles and twists as you let him take the lead. Each lap around the room growing the confidence in each other’s skills. Until soon Bucky was leading you through throws and lifts that would put an olympian skating pair to shame. Naturally picking up on what each of his motions meant, a hand at the hip was a prelude into a lift. A slightly lower grip meant he was about to toss you into the air for a spinning jump. Your breathing picking up with the effort, though Bucky seemed to remain unaffected by it, other than the impressed smile that he was toting. 

“Show offs, the both of them… you’ll be feeling that in the morning, asshole.”

“Shut up Birdbrain, you’re just jealous you can’t break out the wings inside the house.” Bucky snarked, even as he swept you into the air without breaking his stride, catching you moment’s later and cradling you to his chest while you found your footing once more. Chuckling up at him. “One last round the bend, doll, then we can get you off to rest, and give Sam’s ego a break, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to reach out over the comments, I'm always happy to chat, or you can reach out to me on tumblr @marquis1305 or @marquiswrites


End file.
